Caged Sparrow
by Pirate-Queen5834
Summary: Alone after the death of her mother. Grieving over the woman he says he never loved, but did.  Captain Jack Sparrow must confront the past and meet his long lost daughter.  This summary is quite to the point, but i promise you the story isn't as dry


Caged Sparrow

I ran past corner after corner, I couldn't let them catch me. So what if I took an apple, it's worth less than a shilling! I can't believe that these military baffoons are trying to capture me because of this. It's a stinking apple! My legs were wearing out and this stupid dress wasn't helping the situation any. Wait, my dress, it's perfect! Why didn't I think of it sooner? I turned another corner and shoved the green apple into one of the many folds of my cream colored dress.

"Hey, you!"

My head snapped up to see one of the five baffoons that had been chasing me.

"You didn't pay for that apple, girly!"

At that statement a smirk crept onto my face, " What apple, may I ask?" My voice was sweet and innocent just as the voice of a lady should sound. The guard gaped at me, he looked at my hands, then searched the floor and found nothing. He raised an eyebrow looking dumbfounded.

"Didn't you just steal an apple off that mans cart?"

"I am holding no apple, therefore I didn't steal an apple off that mans cart."

"But... but...," the man spluttered trying to figure this all out, "... but. You were running!"

Oh, bugger! Okay come on think of a lie. "Yes, well I have to maintain my lady like figure somehow. A corset can only do so much on it's own." The guards face turned as red as the scarlet ribbon in my hair, and his eyes turned towards the floor. I figured this was the opportune moment to slip out of the ally way without an uproar. Once I determined I was far enough away, I pulled the apple out of my dress. My teeth sunk in and the sweet and sour juice from the green apple made me smile. Finally a true smile. Not a facade to please my now dead parents, or to hide my sorrow of their death. The sun was shinning bright, the free apple, and the victory of getting away clean made it seem like today was going to be a good day.

(((((*)))))

Jack's P.O.V:

"Cap'n!"

I was pulled out of my revere to see a very red faced Mr. Gibbs.

"Aye?"

"Cap'n, we received word that..."

"That what? Just spit it out man!"

"Ms. Evans is dead."

My blood turned cold as the news sank in. Abigail Evans was dead. "Who?" I asked in an attempt of seeming as if it didn't faze me, my voice didn't even falter. In truth she was the only girl I ever truly cared about. All the others were nothing, but she mattered. She mattered.

" Ms. Evans, as in Abigail Evans. The girl you spent two months with. You almost left the sea for her Jack."

It was true i almost did. "I don't recall any of that."

" Well, um... she had a child Jack."

"And what is it to me, the child will live with it's father."

"That's the thing you're the child's father."

(((((*)))))

I sat down on the dock, not wanting to go back to the big empty house on the hill. My mother was dead. My father was dead too for all I knew. I was alone. But the funny thing was, I didn't feel as if I was alone; I felt free. My entire being wanted to just get away from here. To run and keep running, or maybe I would just sneak onto a ship in the harbor and sail away to someplace. Someplace where I could be the real me! The sun was getting low in the sky, a chill ran down my spine, but I didn't care. A plan was forming on my mind. I made my decision. The very next ship that made port, as long as it was not from England, I would hide away on and sail off somewhere. I got up from my spot on the dock, picked up my shoes and headed towards the mansion that had never truely felt like home.

Now all i had to figure out was the matter of clothes. I couldn't very well sneak onto a ship in a giant cream dress.

(((((*)))))

Gibbs walked in and stopped in front of my mahogany desk.

"Cap'n. We've just made port."

"I didn't ask to make land."

"Cap'n i just thought it might be best if we, err, you came back here. Due to the recent and devistating events, sir."


End file.
